Johnny's Misery
by Kyuubiluvr68
Summary: When Johnny and Susan learn of their Mother's death, will they take it easily or just the opposite!
1. Chapter 1

This was just a little story that I made during math class when I was bored.

Plz comment!!

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The air was dense with grief as Franklin Storm called for his kids to come. Susan was the first to show. The ten year old had long blonde hair like her mother with her father's green eyes. She was taller than most girls and very intelligent for her age. The next to follow was his six-year-old son, Johnny. His white blonde hair was cropped short and he was considered really short for his age.

"Is there something wrong, Daddy?" Susan asked in her childish voice.

Franklin motioned for her to sit on the coach next to him as he placed Johnny on his lap.

"Something terri… what's this?" he said as he noticed that half of Johnny's hair was turning blue. "Were you experimenting on your brother again?" Susan shook her head yes. "I told you not to ever test your inventions on him. Especially when you turned him into a fish that one time."

"I'm sorry Daddy. I was only testing my super growth gel to see if it made him grow taller. The only side effect was that it turned the subject blue," she assured him.

"Look Daddy, I'm a smurf!" Johnny shouted in his shrill tone.

Franklin looked to see that his son had turned all blue.

"Do you have any idea on reversing this?" he demanded.

"He just needs to take a bath and the blue should fade away," she answered.

Franklin couldn't help but chuckle when his son started running around the room declaring that he was a smurf. He sighed and put on a serious face.

"We can fix this later but there is some terrible and grave news that I need to tell you."

Susan stopped Johnny in mid run and dragged him back to the coach.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's your mother. She was in a car accident and… and didn't make it. She died," he broke down in tears at the last two words. Johnny starred at him with sad eyes and ran back up the stairs towards his room.

"Johnny!" Susan made the attempt to follow but Franklin held her back.

"He just needs some time to cope. I'll check on him at dinner time," he said through sobs.

"Why, Daddy? Why did Mommy get taken from us?" Susan asked as tears rolled down her cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

THREE MONTHS LATER

Franklin Storm closed the door behind him hoping that he didn't wake his supposedly sleeping children. He almost cursed out loud when a soft quiet voice came from behind him.

"Is that you Daddy?" Sue appeared from the darkness with her nightgown.

"Yes, sweetie." He answered.

"Where were you?" came a stern voice. His sister Margaret appeared next to Susan with an enraged look on her face.

"What are you doing here?"

"Susan called me saying that you didn't come home. What were you doing?" he demanded.

"It's none of your business!" he barked.

Margaret stalked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "If you care about this kids, than you're going to tell me what's been going on."

"I just needed to get out, okay?"

Margaret turned to Susan who was standing looking at her father and aunt. "How bout you go upstairs and make sure that Johnny is still asleep."

"Okay," she simply replied.

Margaret went back to her brother. "You went to the bar again, didn't you?"

"I just can't take it anymore. Without their mother, I'm nothing. I might as well be dead."

"If anyone was dead in this family, it would be Johnny!" she shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Franklin asked with a worrying expression.

"I'm talking about how Johnny hasn't spoke to any one or thing since the accident. He just sits in the corner of his room and stares and the walls. I had to force his dinner through his mouth to get him to eat!"

Franklin slouched into the coach with his head in his hands. "I don't know what to do anymore, Margaret. I tried everything. I took him to the doctors. I tried psychology. I even took him to a therapist. Nothing works!"

"He doesn't need a doctor Franklin. He needs a dad." At that note she grabbed her jacket and headed out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

**IN JOHNNY'S ROOM**

"Johnny, are you in here?" Franklin asked as he knocked on the door.

"He's not going to answer you, Daddy." Sue walked to the side of her father. "He never answers."

Franklin sighed and entered his son's room. The place was neat as if no one lived in it. The toys that would usually litter the floor were stacked in the play bin with the lid sealed securely in place. Johnny's bed was tidy with the exception of a small lump under the sheets.

Pulling back the sheets, Franklin saw his son soundly asleep. He actually looked like a regular boy and not like a depressed six yr. old. Johnny was wearing flannel plaid pajamas that his mother had given him for Christmas. He could remember they last Christmas they had together perfectly clear.

"_Merry Christmas, kids!" Mary's voice shouted to her kids from downstairs._

"_Did Santa come? Did Santa come?" squealed Johnny as he ran down the stairs as fast as his little legs could carry him. He tumbled down the last few steps. "Ow!" he cried until his mother picked him up._

"_Where's the boo-boo, baby?" she asked._

"_On my knee," he whined._

_Mary kissed it than plopped him down where his presents were sitting just waiting to be opened. Johnny lunged at the first thing he saw and began tearing at the wrapping paper like a dog with its bone._

"_Hold up, sport. We still have to wait for your sleeping sister!" Franklin laughed as his son put on his infamous pout._

"_No pouting on Christmas morning, mister!" Mary joked._

"_How 'bout you go up and wake your sister," recommended his father._

"_Oki doki!" he came his shrill voice as the scrambled up the stairs._

_Franklin wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her on the cheek. They both burst out laughing as they heard at bang and the sound of screaming as Johnny rushed down the stairs with an angry Susan chasing him._

"_I'm going to kill you!" she screamed. Susan was dripping wet with cold water._

"_How did you get so wet, sweetie?" questioned her mother._

"_That little rat spilled water on me!" she screamed while pointing her finger at Johnny who was putting on his puppy dogface._

"_I was only doing what you told me to," Johnny said as to defend himself._

"_I didn't tell you to pour water on her," Franklin laughed._

"_It's not funny!" Susan barked but soon started to giggle as she looked at herself in the mirror._

"_Presents, now?" Johnny eagerly asked._

"_Ok, we can open them now."  
_

_Johnny didn't waste one minute but jumped into the pile and was soon lost in the pile of paper and boxes. Johnny got to one particular box, which held a pair of flannel plaid pajamas. He simply tossed them aside but his mother got to them before they were lost in the rummage._

"_How about you try these on for me?" she asked._

"_Do I have to?" complained Johnny._

"_Please?" begged Mary._

"_Fine!"_

Franklin remembered how Johnny "accidentally" spilled grape juice down the front before anyone else could see him in the oversized baggy pajamas. He could still see the slight stain on the front.

"Are you okay, Daddy?" Susan asked while she tugged on his sleeve.

"Yeah, I was just remembering something."

"I'm bored and Johnny doesn't play with me anymore," she whined.

"When he wakes up, I'll make sure I talk to him. Don't worry, sweetie. He'll be running around this house soon enough," he assured her than kissed her forehead as he walked out of his son's room.


End file.
